Mi Princesa
by twilighterteamcullen
Summary: Un chico con dos únicas pasiones: la música y la pintura. Un edredón barato que le permite saber que esta cuerdo y que no todo fue producto de su imaginación. Y una inspiración que le devolvió el talento. AU un poco ooc. Mi 1er One-Shot please lean


**La historia es completamente mia, no tiene exactamente que ver con Twilight, pero se usan los nombres de los personajes. Fue basada en la cancion "Mi Princesa" de David Bibsbal, mas no se rigue exactamente. Espero y les guste. **

* * *

"Mi Princesa"

* * *

Me desperté con un olor a quemado que inundaba mi habitación. Me había quedado dormido con el cigarro en la mano. _Demonios_, pensé para mis adentros. Apagué rápidamente la parte que se había quemado. Era bastante amplia, otro maldito edredón echado a perder. Tendría que ir a comprar uno.

Mi apartamento estaba hecho un asco. Decidí limpiarlo un poco, y cuando digo un poco, así lo fue; solo arreglé lo único que me importaba, mi estudio. Ahí tenía mis dos pasiones juntas, la música y la pintura. Cuando hube terminado de limpiar mi estudio, me dirigí a bañarme. Me puse lo primero que encontré en mi armario y que medio combinaba y me dirigí hacia el supermercado en mi lindo auto, un volvo. Eso era lo único que había logrado traer conmigo cuando me fui de casa para seguir mis sueños. _Mala idea,_ me recriminaba una y otra vez, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Me estacioné y le puse la alarma al auto; me fui hacía el departamento de blancos, donde tenían las colchas, edredones, sabanas y demás. Busqué uno barato, no tenía mucho dinero ya que mis recientes pinturas no se habían vendido y me habían despedido del bar donde cantaba, tocaba el piano y guitarra, ya que no me inspiraba y no podía tocar ni escribir canciones.

Iba a poner el edredón que acababa de escoger en mi carrito, pero una chica a la cual no le había visto la cara había puesto varías de sus compras en él y lo seguía haciendo.

-Disculpa, pero este es mi carrito.- le dije a la chica que había querido robarlo.

Volteó a verme, gracias a Dios que lo hizo, era hermosa, tenía una cara en forma de corazón y sus mejillas estaban levemente teñidas de rojo. Su boca parecía carnosa y roja, era como una blanca nieves de la vida real. Su cabello era largo y castaño, caía en ondas sobre sus hombros. Y que decir de sus ojos, que eran dos pozos chocolate, con mirada cristalina y dulce. Se percató de mi insistente mirada y su leve tono rojizo se hizo mas intenso hasta llegar a crear colores realmente adorables.

-Lo, lo siento- tartamudeó. No pude evitar sonreír ante su hermoso rostro y la vergüenza que la invadía en este momento. Eso sólo logró que ella se sonrojara más y volteara la cara hacia donde estaba _su _carrito. -Es cierto lo que dices, mira que aquí esta mi carrito- sonrojándose aún mas si eso era posible -lo siento es que ando algo distraída, ando en cambio de casa, y estoy un poco estresada, además de que soy nueva aquí y no conozco a muchas personas.

-Edward Cullen- le extendí mi mano, ella la tomo titubeante y cuando por fin la entrelazó conmigo profundicé el agarre. -Ahora puedes agregar uno más a tu lista de conocidos- le dije. Ella escondió un poco su cara bajo una cortina de ese largo cabello ondulado y castaño.

-Bella Swan- dijo moviendo su mano, y soltando el tacto que había entre nosotros. Empezó a cambiar las cosas de mi carrito a su carrito. La ayudé con un gran edredón que llevaba, ya que parecía un poco mas grande que su figura.

-Llevas un edredón demasiado grande para una sola persona- le dije en tono de broma, ya que no le podía ver la cara mientras lo sostenía.

-Sí, lo se, pero mi madre insistió en que me comprara una cama grande, por si acaso alguien iba a dor…- calló antes de terminar la oración y su cara se volvió a tornar tan roja como antes.

Sabía la oración que no había terminado: "por si acaso alguien iba a dormir conmigo". Sonreí de nuevo, me gustaba esa idea de la cama grande, pero solo si tenía que ver conmigo.

-Mi mamá suele ser un poco aventada e inmadura, pero siempre caigo rendida a sus decisiones- su armoniosa risa y la mía llenaron la burbuja que se acaba de formar a nuestro alrededor.

Me veía y yo la veía, memorizando cada detalle de su rostro, de su figura y hasta de su alma. Quería que ese recuerdo nunca se fuera de mi memoria, quería guardar cada pliegue, cada sonrisa, cada mirada que en segundos me daba.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda, y perdón otra vez por lo de tu carrito- me dijo mirándome a mi y después al suelo. Me quedé embobado mientras se iba. No me importó dejar mi carrito para alcanzarla. La agarré del brazo sin ser rudo. Ella se estremeció a mi contacto mientras yo sentía un millón de descargas eléctricas a lo largo de mi brazo.

-¿Me pasas tu número?- le pedí suplicante mientras ella posaba su mirada en mi divertida.

-Claro- asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas mas que las veces pasadas que la había visto. Le pasé mi celular y me lo entregó cuando hubo guardado su número.

Suspiré mientras contoneaba sus caderas, alejándose, recargada en su carrito. Me devolví a donde estaba mi edredón y me lo llevé hacia las cajas, pagué rápidamente y me dirigí a mi casa. Ahora si la quería arreglar.

Saque todo lo que necesitaba para la limpieza. Tallé el baño y logré quitar la mayor parte del sarro, barrí, trapeé, limpié ventanas, tiré toda la basura que estaba regada por todo mi apartamento, hasta iba a lavar las paredes pero ya era demasiado. Hasta lo último puse mi nuevo edredón en su lugar, ese edredón que me había hecho conocer a la mujer mas hermosa que mis ojos habían tenido el placer de ver.

Me acosté sobre mi cama, con las manos cruzadas sobre mi nunca y viendo hacía el techo, pensando en aquella chica que le había dado un vuelto a mi corazón. De repente decidí ir a pintar, a tocar el piano. Puse uno de mis CD's que había grabado anteriormente en aquel bar de mala muerte donde trabajaba.

Me dejé llevar por la música, preparé un lienzo y las pinturas y me deje llevar por los sentimientos que me invadían desde que la vi a ella, a Bella. Cuando abrí los ojos concientemente, me di cuenta que la oscuridad de la noche ya se colaba por la ventana de mi estudio. Y en el lienzo estaba la musa que me había hecho pintar de nuevo.

Soñaba con ella diariamente, todas mis noches revivía ese momento en el supermercado, a ella desapareciendo detrás del gran edredón, confundiendo nuestros carritos. También soñaba lo que me gustaría que pasase. El día en que los dos nos uniéramos, y nuestro final feliz fuera el comienzo de una hermosa vida al lado de ella.

Así pasaron los días, compuse nuevas melodías, pinte cientos de lienzos con su imagen en diferentes posiciones, de diferentes formas, conmigo, sola, yo mirándola, hasta con el edredón entre nosotros, que, aunque en ese momento nos separó, ahora me tenía junto a ella. Todo lo que hacia, todo lo que pintaba, todo lo que componía lo hacía pensado en Bella.

Volví a ver a mi "manager" mi querido amigo Jasper, que aunque no tenía muchas relaciones con las que conocía me podía llevar poco a poco, escalón por escalón.

-¿Qué te ha hecho esa chica hermano?- me pregunto mientras miraba las pinturas regadas en el estudio. -Por fin volviste a pintar como lo hacías, me da mucho gusto por ti.

-Y aún no has oído lo que compuse, se que te gustará- me acerqué al piano, no necesitaba las partituras que había escrito, todo estaba en mi cabeza y no dejaba de sonar como una infinita y hermosa melodía de fondo en mi día a día, al igual se su figura.

Terminé de tocar, Jasper me aplaudía desde su sitio, tenía una ancha sonrisa en su rostro. No pude evitar alegrarme, por fin el sueño que había venido buscando se estaba volviendo realidad.

-Oye hermano, ¿y cada cuanto hablas con ella? Debe ser muy seguido para que te traiga así.

Un foco se prendió arriba de mi cabeza, y me sentía como un idiota, casi tan idiota como mi hermano Emmett, no podía creer, desde que la había visto, me había concentrado tanto en su figura, en su imagen que me había olvidado llamarla por completo.

Rápidamente tomé mi celular, marqué al número que guardó con su nombre. Sonó una cuando esa vocecita de la operadora de la compañía móvil me indicaba que el número que marcaba no existía. Volví a marcar y pasó lo mismo. Así repetí 6 veces seguidas, la maldita voz repetitiva empezaba a frustrarme.

Me rendí. Había perdido todo y todo por mi idiotas fantasías, mi musa se iba alejando poco a poco de mis pensamientos y ya no lo pude evitar, me quebré, caí de rodillas sobre el suelo enseguida de mi piano, tome mi cara entre mis manos y empecé a llorar. Jasper me tomó de los hombros tranquilizándome. El sabía como hacerlo, me ayudó poco a poco a levantarme en el suelo para después abrazarme como un verdadero hermano.

-Estoy temiendo que esto solo haya sido un producto de mi imaginación- dije entrecortado por los espasmódicos sollozos que salían de mi pecho. Mi amigo no hizo más que darme golpes de aliento en la espalda.

Los días pasaron, así como las semanas y los meses. Nunca volví a intentar hablar al número, no tenía caso si decía que no existía. Por un momento pensé que me había vuelto loco.

Seguí componiendo, pintando. Seguía pensando en ella. Ya no sabía si ella había sido un mal y precioso juego que mi imaginación maquilo en contra y a la vez en pro de mi mismo. Cada que tenía una oportunidad lloraba solo en mi cama. Y cada noche la imagen de mi musa se iba perdiendo.

Esa mañana me levante, otra vez había pasado, mi edredón, el único que me daba la esperanza de que mi musa había existido, se había quemado. Me volví a quedar dormido con el cigarro prendido. Grité. Apagué el cigarro en el edredón, ya nada me importaba. Saque de un jalón el edredón de mi cama. Y lo tiré por la ventana del estudio. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí otra vez a ese supermercado donde toda mi locura había empezado.

Me dirigí al departamento de blancos, busque una colcha barata, estaba harto de los edredones. Hasta que un olor me invadió de arriba abajo. Era un olor conocido para mi, pero no sabía exactamente que era. Hasta que volteé.

-Perdón, te dije que era una despistada. Te anote mi viejo número, de mi ciudad pasada. He venido cada día después de aquel en el que te conocí para ver si te encontraba. Has tardado mu…-

No la deje decir más. Sin titubear me acerqué a ella. La besé sin vergüenza, deseaba embriagarme de su sabor, de su dulzura y convencerme a mi mismo de que nada había sido un sueño y mucho menos una locura. La besé mas profundamente, ella correspondía perfectamente mi beso. No besamos con pasión, locura y con la ternura mas grande del mundo.

La había encontrado por fin, a la princesa de mis sueños y mis locuras, a la que me había hecho pintar de nuevo, componer de nuevo, a la que había logrado volverme loco solo con su sonrojo y su contoneo de caderas. A ella, _mi princesa_.

* * *

HOLA! bueno este es mi primer One-Shot. lo escribí en un día, estaba muy inspirada y no podía quitar esta idea de mi cabeza, por lo que no pude evitar escribirlo. Espero y les guste; a mi en lo personal me llenó y me gustó mucho, estoy muy contenta con este trabajo. La verdad no lo escribi pensando exactamente en Edward o en Bella, pero use sus nombres para hacerlo mas apetecible para ustedes. Cuando lo leí con sus nombres me encantó y entonces decidí dejarlo así y puse un poco a Emmett y a Jasper en su carácter.

Espero sus reviews. GRACIAS!


End file.
